Welcome to My Life
by theshorty123
Summary: Kurt and Blaine broke up when Kurt moves to New york. Now hes going back to ohio with Finn, Rachel and his new boyfriend Wes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurts POV

It has been about a year since I moved to New York, One year since Blaine broke up with me. One year since I stepped foot in Ohio. My dad and carole usually come up here for the holidays since Finn is now living with Rachel but now its Christmas they really wanted us to come back to Ohio. I looked up as my front door opened and saw Wes...My Wes...My boyfriend. We got together not long after I came to New York

_Just finished unpacking in Rachels apartment _

_"Im glad you came Kurt but im sorry about Blaine" Rachel said_

_"I guess it wasn't meant to be if he won't try, what are you up to today?" I asked _

_"Class all day, what are you going to do?" said Rachel _

_"Not sure, Maybe text Wes and see if he is busy or not" I said _

**I remember that day like anything it was good to see Wes again after he had graduated he was always busy or didn't have the time to come back to Ohio. Since I was living in New York it was so much easy to talk. We hung out for a about a month before he asked me out on a date, since that night we had been together and happy. **

**Wes- "Baby are you ready to leave? Finn and Rachel will be here soon"**

**We decided that it would probably be better to rent a car and drive down together and then drive back up**

**Kurt- "Really remember who you are talking to hunny I packed days ago"**

**Wes- (rolls his eyes) "of course I'll go grab the bags and put them at the front door" **

**He leaned down and kissed me **

**Kurt- "Welcome Home, I missed you"**

**Wes- "Missed you two love" (goes to get the bags) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We all got in the car with Finn Driving and headed towards Ohio, Man I really didn't want to go back there but I knew that the only reason that I was doing this was because my dad had asked. We made a couple stops to eat and swtich drivers every once in awhile. Wes was driving when we got into Westerville.

Wes- "feels weird being back here" (turns the radio station)

Bullet for your dreams by Hedley cam on and Wes started singing along well driving. We all looked at him and laughed as he was dancing well driving

Kurt- " Love calm down and drive"

Wes- " want to stop for coffee"

We all agreed and he pulled into a coffee shop that we used to go to when we went to Dalton. It brang back so many memories mostly good onces I realized how much I missed Nick, Jeff and David, plus all of the others. We all walked in to see Jeff and Nick sitting there talking with David and another boys who like Nick and Jeff was in the Dalton Uniform.

waitress- Wes! Kurt! good to see you boys around here again!

We both smiled and said it was good to see her

I looked at the table with our friends and saw them all looking at us, so we walked over to them with Rachel and Finn following behind.

Jeff- well look what the cat dragged in (smirks drinking his coffee)

Wes- Can't visit often you know that Jeff

We both hugged the Three boys and pulled up four extra chairs sitting down to talk to them.

Wes- (looks at David) How's College?

David- "good, more work but its getting there"

Kurt- "and the Warblers?" (looks at Nick)

Nick- (rolls his eyes) "Blaine came back to Dalton, him and Bastian are aslways agruing"

Kurt- "who?"

Jeff- "oh sorry (introduces Sebastian who was the other boy to us)

Nick- "my boyfriend is an idiot"

Wes- "you two are still together wow what is it now 2 years?"

Jeff- "three"

Nick- "what about you Kurt...Anyone is New york caught your eye"

I forgot that none of our friends in Ohio knew about us. I had no idea what to say and appartely I was quiet for to long

Jeff- "so what is he like"

Nick- "When do we get to meet him!"

Kurt- (groans and looks at Wes)

Wes- (laughs)

Kurt- "I hate you Wesley!"

Wes- "don't think you do love or you would have left me by now" (smirks)

Jeff- "wait your dating Wes!"

Kurt- (nods)

Guys- (smile)

David- "how long?"

Wes- "a year"

Nick- "you didn't tell us!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeff- Why didn't you tell us!

Wes-Sort of happened and we don't hear from you guys much so I guess we didn't think about it

Kurt- Plus you know Blaine

Nick- Thats true he would have had a fit!

We all laugh

Wes- so Sebastian where did you move from?

Sebastian- New york actually

Wes- I love New york

Jeff- Wait!

We all turn and look at Jeff

Jeff- do you live together?

Kurt- yeah?

Jeff- I hate you guys

Nick- (laughs) you going to visit us before you go?

Wes- (nods) after christmas but we should keep going Burt will start to wonder (looks at me, Finn and Rachel)

We all nod and say goodbye to the four of them and get back in the car with me driving, About an hour later we pull up outside the house and I turn and look at Finn who was in the back

Kurt-Welcome Home

Finn- (smiles) Welcome home little brother

We all get out and walk up to the house as dad opens the door and smiles

Burt- Carole! the kids are home!


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas seemed to fly by, it was now New years Eve and Kurt and Wes were on there way to Dalton to spend the night with their old warbler friends.

When they get there they see Sebastian sitting outside waiting

Wes- Hye why are you out here?

Sebastian- urg Blaines in there

Kurt- great (sighs)

Sebastian grts up and they all walk into the school and then down to join the warblers in the practice room

Blaine- (looks up when the door opens) Wes! Kurt!

the others all look and smile at there friends and then they all go and hug them. Wes walked over to talk to David and Blaine turned to Kurt

Blaine- I miss you Kurt, Please can we start this new year right

Wes- (frowns from where he was sitting)

Kurt- no, I Have a boyfriend

Blaine- come on, he won't care...we belong together...im moving to new york

Kurt- If you want to move then thats fine but there is no us

Blaine- who is this guy!

Wes- (mad and walks over) Me!

Kurt- (smiles at Wes and nods)

Blaine- (smiles) see its only Wes Kurt!

Kurt- just stop Blaine! (walks away and goes and sits with Sebastian, Jeff and Nick)

Wes- touch my boyfriend and i will hurt you! (walks off)

Blaine- I will get Kurt back!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blaine had stormed out of the room and none of the warblers had gone after him. They were all starting to see that he was starting to act differently and personaly none of them were liking it

Wes- (mad) stupid boy trying to take my kurt

Kurt-Im your Wes and no one is going to change that not even Blaine

Nick- come on lets keep partying its almost the new year

It was two minutes away from the bew year when Wes pulled Kurt away from the others

Wes- If i am the one you want make me the happiest man alive and marry me?

Kurt- (shocked and then smiles) yes

Wes- (pulls him into a deep kiss smiling)

* * *

sequel to come...with wedding


End file.
